


FFXV By Osmosis

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MCU fanon reference, Magical Healing Cock, Rape, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I have never ever played FFXV but this is how I osmose it.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ardyn Izunia, Prompto Argentum/all the other dudes
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12
Collections: Unofficial FFA Anon Collection





	FFXV By Osmosis

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for ["100 words of fandom osmosis."](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/331885.html?thread=1912636269#cmt1912636269)

"Ow, ow, Arduous, please use more lube!" Pronto Argentina cried, tears flowing freely from his big blue orbs. "I won't be able to sit for days, and we're in the middle of a road trip!"

"Ahahaha, I'm going to wreck this little bro-hole," Arduous Iguana sneered as he thrust in and out of Pronto, his sorceror's cape blowing in the breeze from the window. "By the time I'm done it's gonna be one big stretch mark."

Then suddenly, Pronto's friends Glad Sandwichbags, Nocturnus Emission, and Ignatius Loyola rushed into the room and beat the living shit out of Arduous. Then they tenderly carried Pronto out and took him to a secret hiding place full of soft beds and teddy bears and the copy of _The Velveteen Rabbit_ that Steve Rogers had thrown out, and Pronto spent a week being comforted and petted. Also there was healing cock.


End file.
